Long Awaited Love
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Our families have always been close. Maybe I'm just the type of guy to like a Damsel in distress, it might explain this pull she has on me. AU sasusaku


Long Awaited Love

* * *

><p>I've known her since we were in diapers. Our families have always been close. I suppose that's when I really started liking her without realizing it. After school started I realized that I wasn't going to be the center of her world anymore. So I adjusted, and I made sure that no matter what I'd always be around when she needed me. Little did I know how much she would really need me later.<p>

When Sakura was 2, her mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. She did really well, we all thought she had it beat, until the summer after third grade. One morning, Sakura snuck into her parent's room to wake her mother for breakfast. No matter how hard she tried, however, she wouldn't wake up.

For a whole month after Sakura couldn't sleep. She was too afraid she wouldn't wake up either. I spent a lot of nights over her house taking care of her.

Her father was a great man. No matter what, Sakura always had what she needed. But a year later on the exact day, her father dropped dead of a heart attack right there at her little league game. She's been living with us ever since.

Over the years I've watched her grow from this cute little baby faced girl, to the most beautiful, vibrant, sexy woman I've ever met. Unfortunately for me, I'm to much of a coward to tell her how I feel.

We're all seniors now and it's coming time to choose colleges. Sakura is torn between Tokyo Medical Academy, and Yale in America. If she goes to Tokyo she'll be ten minutes away from me, but if she goes to America, I'm afraid I'll never see her again.

I know I have to do something fast, but I'm not sure what.

* * *

><p>Sakura laid back on the couch and closed her eyes as she listened to her closest friends talk about the latest party this Friday.<p>

She suddenly felt her feet lift up off the couch and then return to a slightly harder surface. She opened her eyes and smiled down the couch at her best friend. Sasuke smiled back.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded as she sat up and snuggled closer to him, her legs draped over his lap.

"Just tired." She replied.

"Excited about Friday?" he asked

"Yea, the biggest party of the year, I can't wait." She said smiling ear to ear. Sasuke chuckled.

"Save me a dance?"

"Always." She smiled brightly at him.

"Hey you love birds, are you paying attention?" Ino said. The two friends looked over at the rest of the group. "Geez forehead, kiss up on your boy toy later." Sakura blushed mumbling something like, he's not my boyfriend.

"So if we're going to go to the lake on Saturday we'll have to leave a little later in the day." Ten Ten explained.

"Why?" Sakura asked confused. The small group looked to her like she were crazy. "What?" she asked even more confused.

"Sakura, Saturday is the thirteenth of May." Sasuke said quietly. Her eyes widened as realization struck her. She stood from the couch and walked swiftly out of the room and toward the kitchen. She stopped by the phone and flipped open the date book lying next to it. The truth was undeniable as she found the date. She had forgotten her parents.

It had finally happened, the day she feared the most. The day that she forgot her own parents. She could suddenly feel them slipping from her mind, memory by memory. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she starred at the blank page.

"Sakura dear?" Midori Uchiha asked walking into the kitchen. "Your friends are looking for you." Sakura turned to face the older woman as she wiped her eyes. "What's wrong sweetie?" Midori asked suddenly worried about her adopted daughter.

"Nothing, just thinking." Sakura replied as the older woman hugged her tightly.

"Oh yes, Saturday's the day huh?" Midori said pulling back. Sakura nodded. "Do you need anything sweet heart?"

"No, I'm ok." Sakura replied.

"You sure?" she asked. Sakura nodded. Midori sighed.

"Alright then, but if you need anything…" Midori said as she turned to leave.

"I know…Midori?" Sakura questioned calling the older woman back. She turned, Midori could see the hesitation in her eyes.

"What is it dear?" she asked urging her on.

"Is it…..normal to…..forget?" Sakura asked quietly. Midori smiled lightly. She walked back up to the young girl and wrapped her arms around her waist in a comforting hug.

"You never really forget, Sakura. You just move on." Midori explained. Before Sakura could reply Sasuke came rushing in.

"There you are." He walked up to her as Midori let go. He hugged her tightly. "Are you ok?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. Sakura nodded a small smile on her face.

"I'm ok now." Sakura replied smiling at Midori. Midori smiled back.

"Good, Ten Ten's looking for you. You're soccer game starts in a half an hour." Sasuke explained. Sakura gasped.

"Shoot." She exclaimed rushing out of the kitchen. Sasuke laughed as she rushed out.

* * *

><p>"Man, Sakura's looking sexy tonight."<p>

"I know right dude, I'd love to get with that."

Sasuke's fists clenched as he listened to the guys around him. Why the hell did Sakura have to wear those tight black leather pants and halter top. God she look amazing. He wanted to kill everyone who dared talk about her that way.

Suddenly another conversation caught his attention. It was between Ino and Hinata, two of Sakura's best friends.

"Is it just me, or is Sakura going a little fast tonight?" Ino asked.

"I know what you mean, that's her third drink in less then an hour." Hinata replied.

"I think we may have upset her more then she'd like to admit." Ino replied. Hinata agreed silently.

Without thinking, Sasuke walked up to the bar where Sakura jad just pulled out a beer from the cooler. He took it from her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"You've had too much to drink." He said simply.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sakura said reaching for the bottle. Sasuke kept it out of her reach. She pouted. "Come on Sasuke, relax. I'm just having fun."

"It is possible to have fun without getting drunk." Sasuke defended. Sakura huffed.

Sasuke replaced the beer in the cooler and then turned back to Sakura and grabbed her hand. She watched confused as he pulled her away from the bar. He continued into the crowd of people on the dance floor. He stopped somewhere in the middle and turned to face her.

"You promised me a dance." He explained silencing her confusion. She smiled lightly.

Sakura turned around so her back was to him. Sasuke walked up close behind her and put his hands on her hips, while she wrapped her arms up and around his neck. The beat picked u and the two friends began to swing to the beat.

The song ended a good four to five minutes later and Sakura spun around to face Sasuke. She kept her arms around his neck and he on her waist as the song was changed to a slow one.

"See." Sasuke said. "You don't need to drink to have fun." Sakura smiled.

"I know Sasuke-kun." She replied. "Thanks for always being there." she continued. Sasuke smiled.

"Always."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" Naruto called, grabbing the young Uchiha's attention. Sasuke turned toward the rambunctious blonde. "You gotta come quick man." The blonde said out of breath.<p>

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked worried.

"It's Sakura. She's drunk and a few guys from the lacrosse team are trying to get her to let them take her home." Naruto explained.

Sasuke took off running without another thought. He reached Sakura in record time.

He entered the living room to see her on the couch surrounded by three guys, each one had their own reputation. She looked uncomfortable as they crowded her.

"Sakura." Sasuke said sternly as he approached the group. Sakura looked up at him surprise soon giving way to gratefulness. The three boys looked pissed as Sasuke glared down at them. Sakura stood up shakily and walked up to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist to help her stand.

"Can we go home?" she asked quietly.

"Yea, come on, I'll drive you." He replied, he shot the three boys his most evil glare as he turned to leave with her.

They made it through the house without incident and once Sasuke had Sakura secured in the car he got in himself. He put the key in the ignition but waited to turn it on. Instead he turned to Sakura.

"I thought you were done drinking." He stated.

"It was only one beer Sasuke, I swear, and it was barely a few swigs." She explained holding her head. Sasuke's fists clenched.

"Those little fuckers must have done something to the bottle". He mumbled as he started the car and drove home.

By the time Sasuke pulled into the garage, Sakura was pretty much asleep. Sasuke got out of the car and then picked Sakura up, carrying her into the house.

The house was dark save for a lamp or two in the hallways, guiding him safely. He carried the young girl up to her room quietly and laid her down gently on her bed.

Sakura stirred as her back hit the mattress.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered as she sat up slowly. She watched him as he went through her dresser and pulled out her pajamas. He walked back to her.

Sakura scooted to the edge of the bed to sit. Before Sasuke could stop her, she pulled her shirt off. Sasuke blushed cherry red and as he turned away holding her clothes out for her to take. She noticed this and smirked, a sudden drunken logic kicked in.

She stood up and sauntered drunkenly up to him.

"Sasuke-kun." She drawled. She wrapped her arms around him from behind. "You won't ever leave me will you?" she continued nipping his ear lobe. Sasuke jumped in surprise. Sakura held him close as she ran her hand down the front of his abs and to his belt. Sasuke snatched her hand away just as his belt slipped open.

"Sakura stop." He said turning to face her.

"But why Sasuke-kun?" she pouted. "I know you want me." Sasuke sighed, she really had no idea. "I've known for awhile now that you like me." he looked at her shocked.

"Sakura, you're drunk." He explained. Sakura took a tight hold of Sasuke's shirt and spun him around, throwing him back on the bed. She straddled his waist.

"Way to state the obvious, Uchiha." she moaned grinding into him. He grunted, trying to fight off the feelings she was causing. Sakura smirked as she felt his arousal grow.

"Sakura, stop." he grunted, almost as if in pain. She only picked up her pace, running her hands up under his shirt. He reached up quickly, stopping her movements. "Sakura." he began again, sitting up with her still in his lap. He pulled her hands out from under his shirt and grabbed her hips to stop her. "Listen to me, you're drunk and you don't know what your doing or saying, ok. You have to stop this." his heart nearly broke as he caught sight of the teary eyed look on her face.

"You don't like me?" she asked holding back tears.

"What, no, Sak." he stuttered. The tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I thought, _sniff_, you liked me. Naruto said…" she cried softly. Sasuke's expression softened. He shook his head, looking down. He'd have to remember to kill Naruto later.

"Sakura." he whispered finally looking up at her. He held her face in his hands, taking a deep breath and wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "I don't like you, Sakura, I love you." he finally said, pulling her face down to capture her lips with his. She moaned lightly, her hands fisting in his shirt.

Sasuke pulled away after a few seconds, for air. He looked her in the eye, and he knew then and there, that there was no way he was going to be able to deny her that night.

* * *

><p>Sakura stirred as memories flooded her senses. A night of passion replayed behind her eyelids. She snapped her eyes open as a sudden wave of nausea washed over her. She dashed out of bed and toward the bathroom where she collapsed next to the toilet.<p>

A few minutes later found her exhausted and hunched over said toilet unable to move. She was faintly aware that she was naked and of the pain between her legs. Suddenly, Sakura found herself startled when she felt a warm presence behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke watching her worriedly.

"Hang on babe." he whispered to her, before disappearing for a split second and returning to wrap a towel around her. He then carefully lifted her off the floor and carried her into the bedroom. Gently, he laid her down on the bed, then climbed in next to her, pulling the blankets up over them. Sakura watched him the entire time. When he finally settled down, they locked eyes, starring each other down.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again when he realized he didn't know what to say. The silence between them was awkward, neither teen really knowing what to say. Several minutes passed until Sakura spoke up.

"Do you regret last night?" she asked softly, a hint of worry flooding her voice.

"Do you remember it?" Sasuke questioned, his own worry shining through. She smiled lightly, reaching up cupping his cheek. He leaned into her touch instinctively.

"I don't think I could ever forget it." she murmured softly, a loving smile on her face. Sasuke smiled lightly at her, pulling her against him.

"So you don't think I took advantage of you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I didn't really give you much choice." she laughed, leaning up and kissing him sweetly on the lips. He returned the kiss wrapping his arms around her. When they pulled away Sasuke smirked down at her.

"So, maybe I don't need to kill Naruto after all." he said. Sakura laughed.

"I'm sure he's happy about that." she replied. Sasuke's smirk widened as he looked over her shoulder at the clock.

"So…" he began drawing her attention to the mischievous glint in his eye. He leaned over her, pushing her to lie back on her back. "We have a while before we have to meet the gang." he continued. Sakura smirked back, understanding exactly what he was getting at.

"Well then, we should find something to do with our time." she replied wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke chuckled, leaning down to capture her lips in a seraing passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: So I'm not all that thrilled with the ending so I might repost this later, but for now I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks for reading.

-RED


End file.
